olympus_has_fallenfandomcom-20200213-history
Quote:Mike Banning
This is a list of memorable quotes from Mike Banning. Olympus Has Fallen *'Mike Banning': (during a boxing match in Camp David) You're seriously trying to rope-a-dope me? That's an old man's move. *'President Benjamin Asher': I am an old man. *'Mike Banning': No, you're not. But you box like one * Mike Banning: (To Leah through the phone) Just checking in. *'Lynne Jacobs': (after Banning gives The Pentagon a picture of tattoo of a dead terrorist) Is he alive? *'Mike Banning': Ask me a serious question. *'Mike Banning': Classified? Really? Well right now, I believe I have the proverbial need to fuckin' know. *'Lynne Jacobs': How do you know we can trust this information? *'Mike Banning': I just asked them nicely (cleaning the blood off his knife). * Speaker Allan Trumbull: We're talking about the safety of the President of the United States. *'Mike Banning': We're talking about a hell of a lot more than that, sir. * Mike Banning: (amusingly to Kang on the radio chat) The bodies are piling up. *'Mike Banning': (To Kang on the radio chat) ''You know what? Why don't you and I play a game of fuck off? You go first. * '''Mike Banning': (To Kang on the video chat) ''You look like you've seen a ghost. *'Kang Yeonsak: I underestimated you. It will not happen again. *'''Mike Banning: There is no again. You're gonna die down there, along and cut off from the rest of the world. My advice? Save the last bullet for yourself. Because if you don't, I'm gotta stick my knife through your brain. But don't worry, I'm gonna leak the photos of your body to the press, because I know you like that kind of shit. (Cuts off) * Mike Banning: Your team needs some serious fucking help. *'Mike Banning': Sorry about the house, sir. *'President Benjamin Asher': It's okay. I believe it's insured. London Has Fallen *'Agent Bronson': What's wrong? *'Mike Banning': Nothing. Bugs the shit outta me. * Mike Banning: (As he grabbed motorcycle riding terrorist after crashing through the window) Not really where you want to be right now! * Motorcyclist: Fuck you! * Mike Banning: Fuck me?'' (Crashes and kills the motorcyclist) Fuck you. * '''Mike Banning': (On the helicopter) Alright, well, we're good now. * Mike Banning: (On the helicopter) ''Mr President, we're gonna take a hit. Brace for impact. *'Lynne Jacobs': ''(dying) I never thought you'd outlive me. *'Mike Banning': (barely composing himself) Me neither. *'Lynne Jacobs': (last line) Ah shit. Do me a favor. Stay alive. You've got to see your kid. (fiercely) Make those fuckers pay. *'Mike Banning': I will. * Mike Banning: (To President Asher) ''The only person you trust right now is me. *'Mike Banning': I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty as fuck. *'Mike Banning': ''(gives Asher a gun) Point this end at the bad guys. *'Benjamin Asher': This is not good, Mike. *'Mike Banning': Stay in here, stay down, and if anybody but me opens that door, you empty that into him. *'Benjamin Asher': What if you don't come back? *'Mike Banning': You're fucked. *'Benjamin Asher': Mike... *'Mike Banning': Don't jinx me. *'Benjamin Ashe': That was inspiring... *'Mike Banning': (after Asher emerges from the closet to shoot a hostile) I was wondering when you were gonna come out of the closet. *'Benjamin Asher': That's not funny. *'Mike Banning': This car is bullet-proof, not politician proof. *'Benjamin Asher': I'm the President of the United States. I haven't driven a car in six years! * Mike Banning: It doesn't feel right. * Benjamin Asher: It could be worse. We could be walking. (Shares amused glances with Mike Banning) * Mike Banning: We fucking made it! (Truck crashes into their car and Benjamin gets kidnapped) * Mike Banning: How many times have you saved this man's ass? * Soldier: Are you fucking crazy? * Mike Banning: Yeah *'Mike Banning': (fighting Kamran) You know what you guys don't get. We're not a fucking building. We're not a fucking flag. We're not just one man. Assholes like you have been trying to kill us for a long fucking time. But you know what? A thousand years from now. We'll still fucking be here. * Mike Banning: I fucking hate funerals. * Mike Banning: Next time I tell you to blow it - blow it. Angel Has Fallen *'Mike Banning': You must really like fishing, Mr. President. It's cold out here. *'Allan Trumbull': Sorry. Anything to get out of D.C. for awhile. *'Clay Banning': How the fuck did you find me? *'Mike Banning': I work security for the President. How do you think? You've been here for the last five years. North Carolina before that. Alaska before that. *'Clay Banning': You see, that's Big Brother for you. *'Mike Banning': No. Actually, it was just me wondering if you were alive. *'Clay Banning': Did you do it? *'Mike Banning': You like it if I did. Wouldn't you...Dad. Category:Quotes Category:Mike Banning